Storm
by super manako sohma
Summary: Basically a story of Yuki and Aya when they were little. Yuki is scared of thunder. Major fluff. BROTHERLY LOVE


Hallo. Yes, another fic completed. This one I created after school. Man they just keep coming. Ya, basically Ayame is 14 and Yuki is 4. Just a little fluffy fic about their childhood. Uber cuteness going on. Don't like it? Leave. So tired… -.- sleep

Storm

Ayame POV

Sigh. Does anyone know the quadratic formula? Yes, I'm in high school and still stuck in algebra 2. I guess all the time I spent with Shigure _out_ of school never really paid off now did it? Today me and Shigure went into the red light district again while dearest Hatori stayed in class and copied notes for us. All except for algebra; he's already in calculus, that smart boy. So anyway here I am pondering these equations by candle light since the power went out because of this terrible storm. Ah but that's not the only reason I'm here, working past. No, it's my little brother Yuki. Yuki, how low I think of him. No, I don't hate him. It's just that we never talk. Personally, I think he's to plain for my type, to boring, you know? _Pathetic_ would really be the word for him. Yes he was causing mother trouble yet again. You see he is scared of loud noises, and since it is pouring outside, plus thunder, he doesn't want to be in his room all alone.

Flashback

"_Yuki, what are you doing here?" Mother asked my brother when she saw him in front of her in his sleep kimono. _

"_You know it's past your bedtime."_

"_Mama…" he whispered, shifting around a little._

"_What is it?"_

"_I'm scared."_

"_Of what?"_

"_The rain. And the thunder."_

_Mother sighed. "For goodness sake Yuki, just go to sleep, you won't hear anything I promise."_

"_But mama…"_

"_I don't care. Just get back up to your room."_

"_No."_

_I looked up from my homework. I've never seen him so rebellious. Not at his age. I could tell Mother was getting angry. She rose quickly and grabbed him by the arm._

"_Yuki! You are going to go up to your room right now and sleep!"_

"_No!"_

_He tried to pull away from Mother's grasp. She jerked him back._

"_Yuki! Cut that out!" She yelled at him. "Why are you so disobedient?"_

_I could see tears come from my brother's eyes as he continued to scream in defiance._

"_Yuki! I'm going to hit you!" And she did. It pained me a little when I heard her hand strike his innocent flesh. She then dragged him off to bed, his screams and cries coming from the hallway along with the sounds of more of mother's dreadful strikes._

End Flashback

Ugh. The power is still out and I still have 46 algebra problems left to do and we're supposed to use the stupid CPM text books that don't teach you anything. I am so distracted because of the rain and thunder outside. The grandfather clock struck one. I sigh. I'm so tired but I can't sleep yet. I must get my work done. Wait. Shhh…footsteps. I hear them. Coming closer. Into my room from the hallway. I turn to the door, holding my candle to illuminate the threshold. I see my brother standing there shyly in his wrinkled sleep kimono and holding a baby blue blanket.

"What are you doing here, Yuki?"

It was actually rare that he came to _me_ in _my_ room. As I said, we barely talk to each other; just probably during meals I guess. Or maybe the occasional 'excuse me' or 'sorry I didn't mean to hit you, honest'.

"Niisan," he whispers. I notice his eyes; they are all red and puffy and wet. He still had been crying. My face softens a little bit.

"What is it, _mon frere_?" (French 3-4 is probably my best subject)

"Can I…sleep with you tonight?"

I look deeper into his face. The poor thing. He's been crying all night, scared out of his little mind. His heart, broken by Mother's harshness. I just couldn't resist.

"Of course," I reply warmly to him.

His facial expression didn't really change. He just walked up to my bed. I guess my homework could wait until tomorrow. I could just copy off of Shigure's. I take off my bathrobe revealing my white silk sleep clothes that match my silvery hair. I crawl into bed, Yuki following. I just noticed right now that I do have a rather large bed. Mother and Father bought it for me the day I turned three and I was able to not use a crib anymore. But when Yuki turned three, they just gave him a pile of towels and cloth scraps for him to sleep on. Mother and Father weren't really very fair to him. I was pretty content with it for a while. Until now when I just realized it.

"Niisan," Yuki whispers.

"Yes?"

"Can you…hold me?"

"Ah, but of course." I take him in my arms and hold him close.

"Thanks," he whispered.

Then he closed his eyes. My shirt was slightly unbuttoned at the top, so I felt his peaceful breaths of tranquility. For some reason, that calmed me. Now, as I look at him sleep in his angelic form, I no longer feel any bitterness towards him, or any wall blocking our brotherly relationship. I feel a little happy. You know, I always thought Yuki was a mysterious child. He never really said anything. Just with us. I wonder what he is like at school. Does he have friends? Do people like him? Whenever I see him coming home from school, he looks sad, unsatisfied. I remember one time after parent teacher conferences when Mother and Father were talking. They said the teacher said Yuki would always curl up into a ball in the corner and bury his face in his knees. I then I thought, _so it's not just at home he acts like that_. He always sat like that in the corner whenever I saw him. Other times he stays locked in his room. It pains me to think what may be going on in his little head. What's this now? He's shaking. Is he cold? He feels so tense. But wait. What are these tears on my chest? Yuki. He's crying again in his sleep. Poor thing. I hold him closer to me, wiping his eyes with my thumb.

"It's ok," I whisper, "It's ok. I'm here."

He stops shaking. His body becomes less tense.

"Ayame niisan," he whispers sleepily.

"Nani?"

"Niisan…I love you. Thank you for caring about me."

I smile warmly at him. Tears of joy fill my eyes.

"I love you very much Yuki. I will always take care of you."

And so we both drifted off to sleep in each other's arms, vaguely noticing thunder rolling in the distance.

Owari

Ok that's the end. Wattya think? Review please. I'd be a bit happier and hyper but I'm just too damn tired. zzz


End file.
